


Medicine

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is ill and needs to take the medicine, which he despises the taste of. Smith has to practically dive bomb on top of him to get him to take it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh sorry this was wrote at 1am too, although at least this time I wasn't under the influence of alcohol...

“Hey..Ross” Smith began, a smirk creeping up the side of his face. When Ross turned round - his mind full of curiosity - he backed away from Smith when he saw he was holding the dreaded medicine bottle he hated so much. He had been pretty ill the last week and had been prescribed some medicine which he had to take twice a day - the only problem was it tasted awful. Enough to make him want to throw up.   
  
Alex gave Ross a smile, opening the lid teasingly in front of him. Slowly walking backwards, Ross’ gaze was transfixed upon the bottle,Even just thinking about it made him want to vomit.  
  
"Come on Ross it can't be that bad" Alex announced, shrugging his shoulders indignantly. Ross grimaced at the sight of the bottle again, feeling the back of his legs hit the bed unexpectedly. He toppled backwards after losing his balance, his back sinking into the mattress. He scrambled to get up and off the bed but it was too late. Alex had saw the opportunity and took it.

Smith sprinted towards Ross and practically pounced on him, being careful not to spill any medicine from the bottle. Ross struggled beneath Smith as he clambered on top of him, his legs either side of his stomach, pinning down his arms. Ross couldn’t move, so he turned head to the side, protesting against taking the medicine.  
  
Smith carefully poured out a capful of the purple liquid into the lid, edging it closer towards Ross mouth, which was now tightly shut.   
  
"Ross please, I want you to get better and this is the only way. You're acting like a complete child, mate" Smith sighed, gazing at Ross who wouldn't even bring himself to look at the bottle. 

“It tastes horrible though! All it does is make me feel even more sick, I don’t see why I have to take it, I’m perfectly fine!” Silence fell between them. Ross knew he wasn’t fine, although his illness was neither life-threatening nor contagious, he still felt terrible. Head still turned away from Alex, Ross mumbled something barely audible into the mattress.   
  
"Only if you'll kiss me afterwards. Then I'll do it." He whispered, slowly turning back to face Smith. Smith gave him a smirk and nodded, releasing his hands from his grip

Still straddling his lap, Alex allowed Ross to sit up properly, offering the cap of medicine to him once more. Swallowing hard, Ross reluctantly took the lid, screwed his eyes shut and threw the medicine into his throat.   
  
Alex reached towards the bedside cabinet, where a glass of water was waiting for him. Ross gladly took the glass and tipped the contents into his mouth, wincing as the taste of the medicine was rinsed away.   
  
Smith took the glass from his hands and placed it back on the table, his attention turning back to Ross who was now smiling.   
  
Alex gently pushed Ross back down into the mattress, allowing the duvet to almost consume his face once more. Bending down towards Ross' face, Alex watched as Ross gazed up at him, licking his lips tentatively.   
  
Smith brushed his nose up against Ross’ and pressed his lips to his mouth. Grinning against each other, Ross allowed Smith to deepen the kiss as lust bit at them. Grabbing a fistful of Alex’s hair, Ross pulled him in closer, hungrily biting at Smith’s lip. Smith grinned again, pulling away reluctantly.

“See I told you, it wasn’t that bad!” Smith retorted, pressing a small kiss to Ross’ forehead before hauling himself off of Ross to put the medicine back in the cabinet.


End file.
